


A Fortunate Cock Up

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Denial, Internalized Homophobia, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Arthur has a plan. And it's notgay. Totally not gay. He just wants to know what itfeelslike. That's all.Or, how even best laid plans can go awry.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 164
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A Fortunate Cock Up

Arthur stared at the brown box that sat in the middle of his bed, his heart thumping in his chest. His father was away on business and Morgana sleeping over at Morgause’s house. Finally, he was all alone.  
  
He’d ordered these a few nights ago, when he was feeling bold. And then he’d hurriedly reserved a new Xbox game at the gaming shop. He picked it up the next day, worried that he’d have to explain to Morgana and Father what was inside the package when it arrived. Neither of them would bat an eyelid if he told them that it was a game. Especially if he was then playing it after the package arrived. Which he did. It had all gone according to plan.  
  
Now he was finally alone and he could open it. He just wanted to know what it would feel like. That’s all. It wouldn’t be a gay thing. Guys who were gay liked to be, and actually were, fucked up the arse. That wasn’t _him_. So what if he liked watching the way a big hard cock fucked into a tight hole? So what if he’d found that he actually _preferred_ gay porn to regular porn, after he’d accidentally watched it once, then found that he didn’t miss the tits and vag and the fake screaming? So what if he watched more and more of it? It was just more of what he _liked_ with porn. Double the cocks and holes. So what if he’d found himself liking mens bodies, the tugging of short hair, and watching as they sucked each other's cocks? None of that meant he was _gay_. It didn’t mean anything.  
  
He’d touched Vivian’s tits last year. That meant he was straight. He’d dumped her the next day. But it still counted. It was about the only proper action Arthur’d ever had; therefore, _not gay_!  
  
Arthur walked towards the bed. He picked up the box and tore it open, finding himself holding his breath as he opened it.  
  
Inside was exactly what he’d ordered. He’d thought that it was a _small_ one, but actually, in person it looked rather intimidatingly _big_ for something that you’d put up your arse. He tipped out the packaged bright red butt plug and a tube of lube that the website had recommended. A silicone cock ring fell out along with the packing slip. Free gift, he supposed?  
  
Arthur gulped and stood up. He was nervous now the moment was actually here. But he still wanted to go through with it. Not because he was gay. But because he was curious. It was natural to be curious. He was a modern kind of guy. So he merely wanted to know what it might feel like to have a cock in his arse. He wasn’t prepared to go so far as to putting something like a dildo in there yet. So a butt plug had felt like a safe intermediary. Then he’d work his way up once he figured out if he liked it.  
  
No time like the present! If he didn’t try it now, then he’d have to shove these bits in a bin somewhere and repress the idea into a little box at the back of his mind. And something in his gut told him that he’d feel empty inside forever if he did.  
  
He got off the bed and shucked off his t-shirt and jeans, pausing for a moment before kicking off his boxers. He laid down on the bed and took deep breaths as he tried to relax and calm his nervous excitement. There was no need to be nervous. No one would ever know. And he wanted this. Maybe he should watch some porn to get him into the mood.   
  
Arthur leaned over to his nightstand, grabbing his laptop. He set it up beside him and started one of his favourite pornos. It wasn’t long. But it didn’t need to be. Not when the twink in it was practically the spitting image of his friend Merlin. _Not that he fancied Merlin, of course_. He just… It was _complicated_ , and he didn’t want to deal with that right now. He pushed the thought away, settling back down on the bed, propping himself up with a pillow.  
  
Watching the clip eagerly, he parted his legs to start stroking his cock. Yes, this was more like it. He let out a breathy moan as his cock started to fill as he tugged and the porno started to get really good. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed the lube and flipped open the lid. He poured a generous amount over his fingers and cock, shivering as he deliberately let some of it dribble between his legs, towards his arse, a taster of what was to come.  
  
Once he was good and hard, he grabbed the cock ring and slid it on. He wasn’t sure what to expect, so better to be safe than sorry. He didn’t want to come before he’d even managed to have a play with the plug.  
  
Biting his lip, eyes still glued to his favourite porn scene, he reached for said butt plug and tore the packaging open with his teeth. Discarding the plastic, he felt the shape of the plug with curious intrepidation, tracing the way the plug was about as wide as one of those _really girthy_ cocks with a flared base at the end, tapering to about the width of a very thick finger at the tip. He took a deep breath, he could do this.  
  
Reaching for the laptop, he skipped back to the part where the brunette twink was fingering himself open. Arthur reached down between his legs and started to mimic him. He’d tried this before, but only with spit and he’d managed an entire finger before he’d chickened out and decided he needed to do some research. With lubed-up fingers, his index finger easily slid right in past the tight muscle and all the way to the ring on his finger. He gasped, tilting his head back at the strange sensation, taking a few moments to adjust before he slowly and carefully pushed a second finger inside. The porn all but forgotten at this point.  
  
Arthur gradually started to move his fingers back and forth, it felt… It felt okay. _Good_. But not _amazing_. Not like the guys in porn made it seem. Maybe he needed to go deeper or something? He shoved in further, moving his fingers a little and his body jumped as a sudden spark rushed through him. _Oh_ , that had been _good…_ He carefully did it again and groaned as his body responded the same.  
  
Okay. He was ready. Arthur removed his fingers and wiped them on the duvet. He grabbed the lube again and poured it over the butt plug, then carefully positioned it at his entrance.  
  
Closing his eyes he took another deep breath and calmly pushed it all the way in.  
  
“Oh God!” he cried, as it stretched him wide before it popped past the ring of muscle and suddenly was fully-seated. He suddenly felt _so full_ he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. What _did_ one do with butt plugs? He supposed that they wore them. God, now that was a fucking turn-on if anything was. He’d wear it around the house for a bit. No one was here, _they’d never even know._  
  
Carefully he got off of the bed, gasping softly as the plug shifted inside him and infinitely turned on. Maybe he’d stay like this all weekend, he thought brazenly. Butt plug in his arse and a cock ring on his dick. He stroked his length, glad he’d had the foresight to put the ring on. He’d definitely have come by now if he hadn’t.   
  
He left his room and headed towards the kitchen, wanking as he opened the fridge, surveying the contents. He would cook. Just like this. He grinned and then moaned as his movements shifted the plug which was pressing against his prostate and his cock throbbed. _Fuck. This was so fucking good._ If only people could see him now. Arthur Pendragon, walking around his house in the buff. Cooking dinner with his arse full and _loving it.  
  
_ Arthur turned towards the kitchen island, freezing as a key turned in the lock of the back door and it flung open.  
  
“Hey Arthur, I thought I’d…”  
  
Merlin stopped in his tracks, hand still on the handle.  
  
“ _Holy shit…_ Oh my fucking… Are you… are you wearing a cock ring?” he asked faintly.  
  
Arthur shifted uncomfortably and groaned. Merlin’s eyes sharpened.   
  
“Jesus Christ, Arthur… What else?”  
  
“I—Butt plug,” admitted Arthur, completely wrong-footed by Merlin’s sudden appearance.  
  
“Shit. Can I— Can I see?”  
  
Arthur let Merlin manipulate and bend him over the kitchen island, his warm hands running over Arthur’s arse, parting his cheeks as he knelt behind him.  
  
“Oh God, you weren’t kidding. Fuck, Arthur. _We are going to have so much fun…_ ”


End file.
